A Conversation of the Footbound
Why is it that you will not stay with us? Do you sometimes feel that wherever you may go, there exists no true home for you on this land? You answered me with a question. And you ignored MY question. Well then here's my answer: No, I have always lost parts of my soul to locations; so much so that I do not have very much left to carry around, which is sad because now I realise that if I'm ever to find my true home, I shall likely perish in the process. At some point soon, I will plainly disengage and shatter. Therefore I no longer wish to seek my selfish dream any longer, lest that in attempt to pursue an Earthly connection, I lose heavenly connection. I can understand how that might feel. How? You have always traveled; if you can feel what I feel, would you not have burnt away the entirety of your soul by now? I feel that if I am to seek my true home as you wished to do, I too am liable to perish, though in a different fashion to you. Which fashion would that be? In plain honesty: I do not feel that my home is bound in terrestrial boundaries. Therefore, I would perish in the breathless and eternal journey. Something about this Earth, something deeply ingrained within human nature, and something engraved onto biological nature, simply feels wrong. To further elaborate would bring forth no clearer explanation. I do not understand. Why can one find fault within nature, it is nature the most natural righteousness there is. I bid you to try to enlighten me upon your plight. Very well, as you insist: Though I know not of whether my home exists in celestial worlds, inside infinity, or inside zero, I can hear it calling to me through space-time in a blue and loving voice that wordlessly whispers, "I love you, and you bear love only for me. Search and you shall never pain forevermore." Of course it would be impossible to find my home. To search infinity for one minuscule pocket that houses my soul? Ridiculous. It is not ridiculous, for those who can terrestrially beget their purpose of life find no difficulty nor doubt in sensing the presence of home being on the same plane as which they gingerly dance. You however have no such senses. Logically, you are not terrestrially bound. Are you telling me to seek? To submit to infinite wanderlust? I shall follow. How can I; I am grounded, whereas my home floats in time. Incorrect; your body is grounded, whereas the spirit is capable of flight. Why do you wish to follow me? You have confirmation that your home is nearby, there is no reason that permits you to err farther away from whence you possibly originated. As I have said, I have little soul to burden my back, and little to worth seeking its resting place. If I may help another, perhaps I shall find purpose: that is, if I cannot satisfy happiness, I shall cause it. You believe yourself to be unworthy to seek guaranteed asylum, yet you postulate that I have more value to wander forever pursuing a half-existent sanctum. I ask of you to exploit whatever small small chance you may subtly possess. And you will guide me on an eternal fruitless journey? I will view the face of one who may settle eternally. Shall that suffice, for your life? It shall. I give you my sincerest gratitude. We shall depart. How shall we? By freeing the spirit to find the soul. By releasing mind from tangible reality. Death. Death. Category:Beings Category:Theory